Random Moments
by BeachBum84
Summary: Shassie Slash. Random moments between Shawn and Lassiter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, we would have new psych episodes all year long. **

**A/N: I'm going through some serious Psych withdrawal. Anyway, here's a Shassie story! I don't know how many chapters there will be yet, but I do know that there will be more random moments. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"You're wearing a hat." Juliet said, after seeing Lassiter come in and sit at his desk.

"Thank you, O'Hara. I wouldn't have known that without your uncanny ability to state the obvious," Lassiter snapped, glaring from beneath the bill of the dirty baseball cap he was wearing.

"Why?" Juliet ignored Lassiter's obviously irritated tone because she was curious about the old, dirty baseball cap that stood out sharply again Lassiter's otherwise clean appearance.

When Lassiter finally looked up from his paper work, he noticed Juliet still staring at him with a quizical look. He sighed. "I have gum stuck in my hair and I couldn't get it out. This was the only hat I could find and I was already running late."

An amused smile formed on Juliet's face. "Gum? How on Earth did you get gum stuck in your hair?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Lassiter muttered.

"Is that why Shawn isn't around today? Did you kill him?"

"No, I didn't kill him. I wanted to but when I yelled at him, he just gave me this look and he was rambling and he looked so..." Lassiter cheeks flushed slightly. "I just couldn't kill him."

"Peanut butter." Juliet said after a minute.

"What?" Lassiter looked up at her.

"Peanut butter will get the gum out of your hair."

Lassiter looked suspicious. "How do you know that?"

Juliet smiled. "I have brothers. Luckily, my mom figured out the peanut butter trick before it happened to me. My older brother ended up with a lopsided haircut when it happened to him."

"So, it really works?"

"Yup, trust me. Peanut butter solves everything." Juliet said, before walking away.

--  
Later that night when Lassiter was working the gum out of his hair with peanut butter, Shawn leaned against the bathroom wall and pouted. "I don't know why you didn't believe me when _I_ told you that peanut butter would work," He whined.

"Maybe because it sounded ridiculous." Lassiter replied.

"Why do things sound ridiculous when _I_ say it? Why did you believe Jules over me?"

"I _didn't_ believe Juliet at first. The Chief asked about the hat and I explained what happened. She assured me that peanut butter would work before cursing her husband for ever giving a toddler bubblegum."

"Still... you should have believed me."

Lassiter smiled as he looked at Shawn's reflection in the mirror. "_You're_ the one who got gum stuck in my hair in the first place. Besides, after hearing an excuse like, 'I forgot I had gum in my mouth,' why would I believe anything you say?"

Shawn crossed his arms. "I _did_ forget I had gum in my mouth!" Shawn insisted.

Lassiter chuckled. "I don't understand why you tried to bite my head."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I didn't. I was aiming for your shoulder, but you moved. It wasn't pleasant for me either. Your hair doesn't taste good."

"I bet it tastes better now." Lassiter said lightly as he pointed to the peanut butter covered portion of his hair.

Shawn's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. "I don't think so."

Lassiter turned on the shower. He dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist before getting in. He turned to Shawn. "So, are you going to help me wash up this mess you created?"

Shawn finally smiled and jumped in the shower before he could get all his clothes off.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Shawn was smaller than Lassiter, he took up twice as much room in bed. Before Shawn, he used to sleeping on one side of the bed. With Shawn, he had to fight for every inch of the bed he got.

Shawn didn't sleep on his side of the bed. He didn't curl up in a way that would give Lassiter any space of his own. Shawn slept diagonally across the bed. He also seemed to sprout extra limbs in his sleep because Lassiter was forever getting woken up by Shawn's flailing limbs as Shawn turned to get into yet another awkward position.

It really annoyed Lassiter on some mornings when he woke up balancing precariously on the edge of the bed, leaving him vulnerable to being pushed out of bed if Shawn decided to move his foot another inch. Other mornings, Lassiter woke up with Shawn laying ACROSS him. That's the problem with Shawn, he has no regard for other people's personal space.

This morning, Shawn's torso was drapped across Lassiter's stomach, and his arms were stretched above his head, his hands hanging off the side of the bed. At the other side of the bed, his feet hung over the side of the bed as well.

When the alarm clock beeped loudly, Lassiter stretched his arm out like usual but found that he couldn't quite reach the button to turn it off. Opening his eyes, he sighed and saw Shawn was restricting his movements.

The alarm clock didn't disturb Shawn at all. Ten minutes of Lassiter struggling to finally silence the alarm clock didn't seem to bother him either. In fact, ten minutes after that, while Lassiter was loudly cursing himself for ever falling for the fake psychic, Shawn was still sound asleep and snoring softly.

It wasn't that Lassiter was weak. He was the very opposite of weak. The problem was that Shawn was an unmovable force when he wanted to be. Lassiter discovered this when Shawn decided to hold a 'sit in' in the bedroom doorway because he wanted to order pizza and Lassiter wanted to go out to eat. An hour after trying to get Shawn to move so he could get _anything_ to eat, Lassiter ordered a pizza.

"Shawn, if you don't wake up right now and move, I'm going to kill you."

Shawn moaned softly in his sleep. "Won't it be harder to move me when I'm dead?" He questioned sleepily.

"I'm willing to take that risk. I'm running late for work, _again_." Lassiter said, growing angrier.

Shawn didn't move off Lassiter, instead he moved so his head was resting on his lover's shoulder. "Call in. Tell them you've come down with a horrible... something."

Lassiter tried to stay serious as he tried to ignore the warmth of Shawn's body. "I can't..."

Shawn started to kiss Lassiter's neck softly. "Sure, you can. I foresee very good things happening if you stay home today." His hand moved lower as he spoke.

The kisses moved to Lassiter's lips and he realized that sometimes he didn't mind waking up with Shawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's my birthday and this is my present to myself. lol. Be nice and leave lots of nice reviews! Or tell me what you want to see in the future, or ways I can improve. Please review! :)**

* * *

Lassiter stretched out in bed and was surprised to find he was alone. Opening his eyes, he checked for signs that Shawn had been there.

He showered and got ready for work. There was no sign of Shawn in the bathroom. The kitchen looked the exact same as it did the night before. Everything looked the same. First, it was odd for Shawn to be up before him at all, and second, Shawn usually left a note when he left.

Feeling a little sad, Lassiter left for work.  
--

While he was doing paperwork, his mood lifted slightly when a cupcake appeared in his line of vision. Though, he was noticeably less excited when he saw who was presenting him with the treat.

"Happy Birthday," Juliet said.

"Thanks." Lassiter accepted the gift.

Juliet leaned against the desk. "I haven't seen Shawn around today."

"Neither have I." Lassiter licked a bit of icing off his finger. "I think he forgot."

Juliet frowned. "That doesn't sound like him."

"Yeah, well it's no big deal."

Juliet patted Lassiter's arm. "Maybe he's just saving his big surprise for later."

--  
All was quiet when Lassiter returned home. He inspected the entire house for any small sign that Shawn had been there and hadn't forgotten his birthday.

Finding nothing, he sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. He didn't understand it. Shawn took off work to celebrate Groundhog day. He spent a week preparing for National Pineapple Day, a holiday Lassiter didn't think actually existed. He made up holidays on a whim. He celebrated the smallest anniversary like "the first time you tried one of my easy bake oven creations willingly" or "the anniversary of the time you ate one of the easy bake oven creations and _didn't_ get food poisoning".

Not that Lassiter wanted a big celebration for his birthday, it would just be nice if the man he shared his bed with actually acknowledged the day.

The phone ringing shook Lassiter from his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry I'm not there. Something really important came up. Can you come down to the office?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about turning in early tonight," Lassiter replied, not in the mood to see Shawn.

"Please, Lassie. For me? This is really important," Shawn whined.

Lassiter sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He wasn't quite sure why he agreed, except sometimes it was easier to give in than to argue with Shawn.

"Great! See you soon."

--  
Lassiter was annoyed by time he got down to the Psych office, and even more annoyed to see the lights were office.

"Hello?" he called out as he cautiously entered.

"Surpri... ow... damn..." Shawn muttered before the lights finally came on. "Surprise!" he yelled, with his arms above his head.

Lassiter had to laugh. Shawn's face, arms, and shirt were streaked with green and gold icing. Behind Shawn stood a three foot tall pineapple that looked like it was made entirely of frosting.

"Happy birthday, Lassie! Do you like it?" Shawn looked very proud of himself.

"You did this all yourself?"

Shawn nodded.

Lassiter smiled. "You've been working on this all day?"

Shawn nodded again. "I wanted to be done earlier but..."

He was cut off by a kiss from Lassiter. "It's perfect." He kissed Shawn again before pulling away. "You didn't use the easy bake oven, did you?"

Shawn laughed. "No. I learned my lesson. It's real cake from the bakery. I just decorated it."

"Good."

As Lassiter tasted the frosting on Shawn's lips, the cake was forgotten and he decided this was the best birthday ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I imagine Lassiter would go through something similiar to the five stages of grief as he figured out he liked Shawn. That's what this chapter is trying to express. I hope you like it! :)**

**A/N 2: Anyone interested in being a beta for this story?**

* * *

The first time his heart started racing when Shawn brushed against him, Lassiter thought it was because he was annoyed by the fake psychic's constant presence while he was trying to get work done.

The second time it happened, he told himself that he was just startled by Shawn's sudden presence.

The third time, he blamed it on indigestion.

When it kept happening, he considered seeing a doctor about his 'heart condition' because he wasn't about to admit that his racing heart could be caused by anything less than some horrible, fatal heart disease.  
--

After the cardiologist blamed stress, Lassiter was a little relieved. It wasn't exactly the horrible, fatal heart condition he imagined but it made sense. A certain someone was making things very stressful for him.

In fact, the source of his stress just bumped into his desk, causing a stack of papers to fall to the ground.

"Spencer! Get away from my desk right now before I have you arrested for vandalizing police property!" he yelled. He realized he might have been over-reacting slightly when he noticed the whole station staring at him.

Shawn paused for a second before bending down to clean up the mess. He must have sensed Lassiter was on edge because instead of some snippy comment he said, "Sorry, my bad. It was an accident."

"Yeah, whatever," Lassiter snapped as he pulled the papers out of Shawn's hands. "Just go away."

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked softly.

Something about Shawn's concerned look made Lassiter's chest tighten, he could feel the colour rising in his face and it made him more angry. "I'll be fine once you leave," he replied coldly. He stared blankly at his paper work until he heard Shawn walk away.  
--

Lassiter woke up feeling unsettled. "Not again..." he moaned, kicking the blankets away.

He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was frustrating enough having dreams so hot and vivid that he needed to take a cold shower, but it was even worse when he kept dreaming about the same person.

"Anyone but him..." he mumbled to himself.

He bit his tongue to keep from yelping when the icy water hit his body. The shock to his body was worth it to feel his head clear. He just needed to clear his head and he would be okay.

"I'd give up anything to stop having these dreams..." he tried to reason with whatever force planted those thoughts in his head. "Well, except for my badge, or my gun, and... Well, I'd give up almost anything..."  
--

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Lassiter replied, looking down at the file in his hand.

"You seem... sad."

"It's just been a slow week. I guess I'm just disappointed we haven't had any interesting cases."

"Jules!" Shawn exclaimed excitedly as soon as he saw her. Lassiter felt something in his chest twist painfully at the sound.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked quietly, before Shawn got closer.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He glanced at Shawn, who had bounced over and was now leaning against Juliet's desk. "I'm just going to go... do something... elsewhere..." he said before quickly walking away.  
--

"Hey, Lassie," Shawn said cheerfully.

"You shouldn't be in here," Lassiter replied without looking up. He didn't have a real reason to be looking through the filing cabinet; he was just in the records room to avoid Shawn. Though, to his disappointment, that plan wasn't working and Shawn didn't seem in any hurry to leave.

With a frustrated sigh, he slammed the drawer shut. If Shawn wasn't going to leave, he would. "Move!" Lassiter ordered when he turned and discovered Shawn blocking the doorway.

"I sense you've been avoiding me," Shawn said, completely ignoring the order.

Lassiter wasn't sure how to respond to that so he repeated his request. "Move."

Instead of moving, Shawn closed the door. "Come on, Lassie. We can work through this. Just tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on."

"I'm sensing..." Shawn stepped closer and put his hands by Lassiter's head.

Lassiter tensed but didn't move away. "Spencer..." he warned in a low voice.

"I'm sensing..." Shawn gentle touched Lassiter's face. He looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he pressed his lips against Lassiter's.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sensing something," Shawn said with a smirk when he pulled away. He looked a little worried when Lassiter didn't respond. "You're not thinking arresting me for assaulting an officer or something, are you?"

Lassiter finally smiled. "What do you think?" he asked before pulling Shawn closer.


End file.
